Okay, Just Got Dumb
by Manchester
Summary: Two people from the Kimmieverse visit Sunnydale on Halloween Night. Things can't help but turn out absolutely weird beyond belief.


Smirking at his captives, Principal Snyder informed a glum Harris and Rosenberg caught a few moments ago in the school hallway, "Congratulations on volunteering to escort the younger children at Halloween night! Just keep in mind, you'd better be wearing costumes then that I approve of, or it's detention—"

Strolling past with her cheerleader retinue in tow, Cordelia Chase sneered out loud after hearing this, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Principal Snyder. Loser Harris will dress up in the cheapest outfit he can find, and Rosenberg's never changed her own costume since kindergarten, the usual boring ghost get-up."

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Chase," Snyder fawningly called after the squad continuing down the hallway led by the daughter of the richest man in town. Having taken away his attention from the other pair of juvenile delinquents in front of him to do this, Snyder missed how Sander and Willow now had identical expressions of humiliated fury.

However, the teenage boy's scowling face then abruptly changed into a thoughtful frown which just as quickly turned into a malicious grin. Xander's visage smoothed into wide-eyed innocence when that little troll turned back to him and Wils, along with the balding principal next hearing from Xander, "Actually, sir, we've already decided to go as someone else this year, both of us."

"We have?" asked a bewildered Willow, only to utter a pained yelp due to Xander jabbing a hurried elbow into her ribs. Rubbing her side, this young lady glowered at where Xan was still running his mouth off to a very skeptical principal.

"You bet! I'm going as a dedicated, hard-working scientist striving to better mankind, and Wils will be my charming assistant. Best of all, those characters are part of a Disney Channel show, so there's no possible way anybody could object to them!"

That produced a suspicious "Oh, really?" from Snyder who also wanted to know, "So who exactly are you going as?"

Xander started to answer the older man, only to promptly point down the hallway to instead announce in a genuine alarmed voice, "Hey, that guy there's got an obscene t-shirt with 'Makin' Bacon' on it!"

"What?!" burst from Principal Snyder, who immediately departed at full flank speed to bring down the awesome wrath of a tin-pot school dictator onto somebody who dared to bring such filth into his domain. Watching Snyder disappear in pursuit of a perfect fool's errand had Xander sniggering to himself, up to the point where he was yanked by his arm around the corridor corner into an empty classroom being unused at the moment.

"Okay," Willow Rosenberg in maximum Resolve Face by which Xander was observing with scrupulous detail since she'd just grabbed his collar and pulled him down to put them nose to nose, "Talk, mister! What are you up to now?"

"Aw c'mon, Wils don't tell me you're gonna pass up the chance for a classic two-fer: we show Miss Shit Doesn't Stink we can pull off a great Halloween theme to rub it into her face, and there's also the chance of giving Chrome Dome a new ulcer!"

Willow lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at Xander's gabbled attempt at an explanation along with those scurrilous nicknames. "Exactly how are we going to get this done? I mean, what you said about the scientist and his assistant, it doesn't sound all that impressive."

Xander right then and there mentioned two specific names of a pair of vastly entertaining popular characters from a Disney Channel animated action comedy-adventure tv program, resulting in Willow letting go of his collar and having her mouth fall open in shock.

She then wailed, "Are you crazy? Not only will Snyder throw his biggest hissy fit ever for us dressing up as _them,_ but there's no way I can pull off wearing her costume!"

"Sure you can, Wils. You'll look great!" unthinkingly reassured Xander to his frantic friend. It was only at that exact point when Xander realized what he'd just said. The high school student's face promptly turned bright red and his mouth clamped shut.

Willow herself was blushing just as deeply, albeit with major tingles spreading out from her stomach to her whole body over this unexpected compliment. He noticed! He finally noticed she was a girl! Yeah, take _that,_ Cordelia and Buffy and every other Sunnydale High kid who'd never bothered to perceive her as anything else but nerdy Rosenberg!

In her sudden thrilled happiness, Willow declared, "Okay, you talked me into it! I'll even pay for both our costumes and everything else! Where are we going to get them?"

"Uh," Xander gaped at how quickly his bestest bud had gotten on board.

Giving his head a little shake to switch his thoughts back on track, Xander suggested, "There's a new place in town called Ethan's. Buffy said earlier today she was gonna get her own costume there."

"Sounds good to me," Willow smiled at Xander.

* * *

When in the space of a single second they were transported from his latest lair into some small, insignificant town late at night, Dr. Drakken and Shego reacted as might be expected. That is, she tensed into a martial arts pose putting her on guard for instant battle while her hands flared with green plasma energy. As for the blue-skinned man with a scar under his left eye and clad in a darker blue long coat belted at the waist, he just gawked at his new location, scratching his head with obvious puzzlement.

Ready to let loose against the first opponent who might show up on the deserted streets of wherever they were, Shego gritted without looking over at the bungling mad scientist, "All right, which one of your stupid inventions dumped us here?"

"Shego," Drakken protested, still examining their surroundings, "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Yeah, sure, that's what you said the last three times!" snarled Shego.

She glared around in the uninhabited darkness, only to then eye with growing bafflement the complete lack of aggression directed at them both. If this was some sort of trick by Global Justice to arrest them, somebody there must've screwed up beyond belief. Really, how could anyone carry out such a successful snatch that yanked her and the boss out of his lair and yet still fail to be waiting for them with ready handcuffs?

Instead of replying to his bad-tempered sidekick sounding even more pissed off than usual, Dr. Drakken reached into a coat pocket to pull out from there a tiny metal box. Pressing a button on the box caused a beeping sound from it, plus the box's front screen began showing a stream of information. Bringing the box closer to his face so that a mirror image of this cerulean countenance appeared on the screen, Drakken ignored that to scan the information being presented to him.

"Huh," he mumbled, "That's weird. We've just traveled into another dimension, and…"

Drakken's voice trailed off now that he finally noticed the reflection on the box viewscreen incredibly belonged to a complete stranger, even if the familiar blue skin and the scar were the same. His jaw dropping, Drakken dazedly glanced over at Shego, only to perform a supreme double-take at also seeing somebody totally unfamiliar standing there.

Without thinking it through, Dr. Drakken tried, "Shego?"

"What?" this female villain snapped, turning her head to look at—

Instantly aiming both hands flaring to searing emerald at that impostor, Shego roared, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Waitwaitwait!" shrieked Drakken, cringing with one hand held up to shield his head (however uselessly this would be against Shego's energy blasts), and proffering the scanning device with the other hand into the angry woman's direction. "See for yourself! You don't have your regular face anymore either!"

Suspiciously edging forwards, Shego quickly glanced at the image presented in the viewscreen. Her eyes opened in surprise at the same time her hands extinguished themselves. Rather, her fingers lifted upwards and then began touching and stroking her entire features while she continued to gape at her reflection doing the same.

"I'm some strange gwailou girl? But…I'm me! I've got my powers, my memories! How could anyone do something like this—"

Pausing to study Drakken shrugging in his own mystification, Shego continued, "You look about my – her – age, too. What's going on? Did you provoke Professor Dementor or somebody else capable of kidnapping and stranding us here?"

Relaxing a bit when he recognized Shego wouldn't be turning him into Lipsky briquettes for now, Dr. Drakken shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think so. Nobody I know has the particular technology to accomplish this. Besides, even if that's not correct, can you really imagine any of us wouldn't have already been here just so they could brag about it at the top of their lungs?"

Shego acknowledged the doc had an actual point. You didn't get to be a supervillain in her crowd without possessing a truly outsized ego. Yeah, none of 'em could pass up the chance to boast right into their changed faces. She grimaced at this unpleasant reminder of appearing completely different than how this former member of Team Go normally did.

That made up her mind. In a no-nonsense tone, Shego ordered her companion, "Fix this. Get us back home and in our original bodies, or I start blowing up everything in sight to matchsticks. _You_ especially."

Dr. Drakken was about to object, until he understood Shego was totally serious as he'd rarely heard from her before. That was generally when he'd done something even more idiotic than usual, which in turn resulted in him running for his life until she calmed down. Plus, Drakken wasn't all that thrilled with looking like a teenager again, either. It'd been bad enough the first time…

"Fine!" he grumbled, throwing up his hands into the air. There was no reason to let Shego think she'd managed to intimidate him. "But I still need more stuff to work with. What I've got on me isn't enough. Let's head down the street until we find something that'll help."

Shego grunted in reluctant approval, and the two villains started walking along the suburban sidewalk. Soon enough, both heard drifting through the air the faint sounds of panicked yelling, muffled explosions, and the occasional foghorn from various points in the distance all around them. Nothing actually seemed to be happening in their nearby vicinity, so Dr. Drakken and Shego didn't bother to discuss that odd racket with each other. They'd wait until whatever was doing it showed up, but until then, who cared?

About several blocks further on, Drakken happily crowed, "Wow, that's perfect! Come on, Shego!" just before he scampered ahead.

"What?" came from the confused woman in the black and green costume, standing there while watching how the doc ran up to…a car?

She caught up to where Drakken was now on the sidewalk by this parked vehicle close to forty years old, covetously rubbing his hands, to then be informed with an excessive amount of glee by this scoundrel, "I can convert the engine into a dimensional hopper and a few other things without any trouble!"

About to utter a quite derisive remark having to do with the utter impossibility of what he'd just said, Shego changed her mind. Even with Drew Lipsky's multiplicity of character flaws, the fact remained he was also a scientific genius of rare brilliance. If he was certain that old car could be useful, who was she to argue?

Folding her arms across her chest and giving a bored sigh under her breath, Shego then observed the doc step into the street off the curb and commence poking at the front of the car. When seemingly nothing came of this after a few tries, she heard him mutter, "Where's the hood latch? It's got to be here somewhere…"

Rolling her eyes, Shego advanced towards the car. Moments later, there were several sound effects occurring one after the other best described as a loud SCREEEECH!, followed by a fluttering noise of something traveling very fast through the air, and then a distant clatter from the end of the block far away.

"…Or you could just rip the entire hood off and frisbee it down the road," irritably commented Dr. Drakken only just snatching his hands away in time to keep them uninjured.

Shego simply sent an icy glower at the doc who hurriedly put the car between himself and his strong-willed sidekick, to then say in a more appeasing tone, "Never mind! Thank you very much, Shego. Just keep us from being disturbed by anyone until I'm finished, all right?"

At Shego's accepting nod, Dr. Drakken began to study the revealed engine, bringing out from under his coat a pair of multi-tools. He looked up at an unexpected ripping noise, only to observe Shego casually tearing a wide hole in the car's canvas convertible top with her claws. When the hole was big enough, Shego hopped into the front seat without even using the driver's door and took her ease upon the customized leather cushion.

Shrugging, Drakken leaned over to start tinkering with the engine components, resting his waist onto the top of the left front side panel while wriggling head-down to get closer and see what he was doing. He ignored the faint sizzling of Shego using her plasma beam at its lowest intensity to start doodling on the car's instrument panel. She started off by copying the vehicle's personalized license plate of SNYDMAN, and then got a lot more creative over the interior of this car, all to stave off boredom.

Shego was interrupted in this idle vandalism several times throughout the next half-hour or so by the occasional attempting gatecrasher into their labors. Not that the doc even noticed, being totally absorbed in whatever he was doing in the engine compartment. That left Shego alone to speedily send packing those weirdos of all shapes and sizes with the funny faces, fleeing for their continued existences with green beams of plasma energy zipping past their ears as they left in the biggest hurry possible.

Not wanting to rack up an excessive body count without good reason, that's as far as Shego took things. Once these short encounters were over, it was back to the tedium of waiting for the doc to finish. Though, that monotony was soon interrupted by a pretty odd occurrence.

Ahead at the next block with its intersection of streets, some screaming teenage girl in a tattered cat costume dashed from a side street across the intersection while being pursued by an equally strange shambling being composed mainly of hair. This bizarre duo soon vanished from sight into the opposite side street, but what really bothered Shego about the whole thing was how she'd suddenly been overcome by an extremely strong sense of spiteful disappointment due to seeing how the other girl was increasing her lead at every desperate step, all the more so that this chased young lady was still doing it while in high heels.

Remarkable, right? But what really unnerved Shego afterwards was while thinking about this, her gaze fell upon where the doc was still leaning over the car in his dedicated toil. She could see clearly how her employer in his new body was showing off to the whole world an upthrust rear end in his blue trousers. It was frankly one of the nicest butts she'd seen lately, good and taut—

Recoiling in her seat, Shego had to wonder where the hell _that_ had come from! Was she getting sick from something, and would it possibly be fatal if only to wipe from her mind that horrible image?

Afterwards, Shego justified to herself she'd been understandably distracted by the abrupt need for some brain bleach, enough to have missed how a whole bunch of monsters had just then strolled up to the car. This gruesome crowd now spread out in a semicircle on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the car where an unaware Dr. Drakken was still fully engrossed in SCIENCE! even as he made the final preparations at wiring the car's battery into something it'd never been meant for aside by those with a rather shaky grasp on reality and in dire need of a serious adjustment to their meds.

"Boss," Shego cleared her throat. "We got company."

"That you do, love," snarked somebody at the forefront of the crowd who seemed to be the leader of these thuggish fiends. With blond hair and a nightmarish face, this fanged terror continued in his mocking tone, "Already have a snack for tonight, but you and whoever's under that hood will fill up my lads' stomachs very nicely. Any last words you'd like to say before being devoured?"

From inside the car where Dr. Drakken was busy testing the final circuits, a wrench was lifted upwards in one free hand to render a dismissive wave. "Shego, deal with it already."

The beautiful woman in the car's front seat studied a potential complication with teary eyes pleading for help over the fingers covering her mouth as she squirmed helplessly in the pitiless grip of Mr. Toothy.

"Uh, doc, there's a slight problem about that. They've got a hostage with them, some girl in a fancy dress."

Drakken didn't even look up. "Is she a certain redhead we both know and deeply loathe?"

Shego drawled in response, "Nooooo…," an unholy glint of malice beginning to appear in her eyes.

"Then she can just take her chances."

Suddenly leaping onto her feet atop the seat cushion, Shego aimed her hands blazing bright with green plasma and fired away. The beam of radiance hot as the surface of the sun swept across the mob of monsters, who promptly charred into extinction, starting from one side of the crowd to the other.

That definitely included the freak with the fangs, who reacted right away at Shego's attack by shoving his hostage to the ground, spinning around, and dashing away in a futile bid for escape. He didn't even make it as far as the next house, puffing into ashes when Shego's ray blast hit him in the middle of his back.

Turning off her energy powers when she saw the only survivor of the brief affray was cowering unhurt flat on the sidewalk by the car's right front tire, Shego surveyed with satisfaction her latest victory. It was at that point when Dr. Drakken finally completed his conversion of the car battery into something capable of sending them back home. Straightening to his feet with a grunt of effort owing to bringing along the battery loosened from its earlier engine position, Drakken held that newly-made device in both hands while taking several steps sideways towards the curb.

He stopped there to blink at where some strange girl in her ornate gown was sprawled on the ash-strewn sidewalk in front of him. She looked up at the blue man before her, and her mouth fell open in sheer awe.

"Oh, bless you, kind sir! I pledge you my oath to follow you to the ends of the earth, knowing I shall always be safe in the presence of such a mighty sorcerer! By my faith, you must be greater than Merlin l'enchanteur himself, fearlessly commanding your Amazon and her spears of light!"

Right after that accented outburst, the girl scooted forward on her knees and threw her arms around Drakken's legs in a thankful hug.

Shego and Dr. Drakken traded disbelieving glances over this latest bout of wackiness.

Drakken next further thought about what Miss Looney-Tunes still holding onto him had just said, swelling up in his abrupt conceit. "Mighty sorcerer…I like that! It's so nice to be recognized for what the world keeps ignoring about me, don't you think, Shego?"

Instead of responding to this, Shego just facepalmed herself. Tonight couldn't possibly get any kookier, could it?

* * *

On the next school day in the Sunnydale High library, Rupert Giles hunched down in his desk chair from the impassioned vituperation he was receiving from Buffy Summers standing in front of that same desk. Torn between the keen desire to be anywhere else but here and taking notes on the more imaginative obscenities he was being called in an archaic Occitan dialect, Giles instead waited for the storm to blow over.

Eventually, Buffy ran out of what she'd heard as a Guyenne nobleman's horse-crazy daughter when one of her father's Flemish stallions stepped on a stable groom's foot and that unfortunate man expressed their displeasure to the entire world. Glaring at her Watcher and then switching her scowl towards the main library table where Xander and Willow were applauding, Buffy stomped over to join her friends.

Sitting down in a distinct huff, she and the other teenagers then heard Giles clear his throat, "Ahem…I suppose that demonstrates you indeed preserved something of Ethan's meddling—"

Buffy's fiercest growl cut through the Englishman's remark. She balefully regarded Giles before saying in a scathing tone, "Oh, yeppers, I personally know front and backwards how to run an eighteenth century French chateau and its vineyards now! Bet that'll go great on my college application: how much dung a season you have to fork into the ground to properly manure it!"

"Quite," Giles managed. Aware that he was treading on thin ice, the librarian still risked, "Nothing else which might assist us in protecting Sunnydale?"

"Total zilch, Giles," Buffy grumped. "Mademoiselle Lacroix never encountered a single demon, vamp, witch, or anything else of the supernatural stuff we deal with every night. Sure, growing up she had her ears filled with spooky stories by the servants, but that was it for the real thing. Go complain to your tweed-land pal for selling me a perfectly useless Halloween costume!"

Giles' temper was becoming dangerously thin. He let a hint of this ire appear in his voice, "As I recall, you were all for it in the first place to impress Angel. Moreover, how can I possibly reprove Ethan when the three of you let him escape after regaining your bodies?"

"That's okay, Giles," smiled Willow. "Shego did a good enough job on her own convincing him to tell us that breaking the Janus statuette would turn everyone back to normal. If you ever see him again, he'll have his nose folded over itself and be missing a half-dozen teeth."

Giles nervously regarded the smug child completely unconcerned at confessing the serious violence she'd inflicted upon Ethan Rayne last night. Or should that be what her fictional character had done? He was getting a headache trying to keep things straight, and the incredible after-effects of Halloween for an atypical few weren't helping those mental pains at all.

"I still don't see why only you three seem to have retained anything—"

Willow briskly interrupted, "Hold it," also lifting a hand palm-out to make Giles pause. Her head tilted towards the half-open library door as if hearing something from the outside corridor. A wicked grin flashing over her face, Willow got up quickly from her chair and moved purposefully towards that door. She moved with much more grace than she'd ever shown before yesterday night, Giles couldn't help noticing.

Trading startled glances with each other, Xander and Buffy also left their seats and followed after to where Willow was peeking through the gap between the door and the library entranceway. Left behind was a bewildered Giles who eventually did the same to join those teenagers. He looked over Willow's head, while Xander peered over his friend's right shoulder and Buffy watched past the other girl's left arm.

All of them witnessed how Cordelia Chase was striding in her best Queen C fashion towards the main school hallway up the corridor, trailed by Harmony and Aphrodesia at her sides a step back. Those girls were dressed for a practice session today in their cheerleader costumes with the sweaters, short skirts, and sneakers. Though, for some reason, Cordelia was stepping just the teeniest bit uncomfortably, as if her feet hurt.

Glancing down at seeing from their various gazes how Willow then brought up to aim a stiff index finger, Giles, Buffy, and Xander observed three short streaks of green energy burst from that fingertip to out into the corridor, where they unerringly struck their triple targets.

Which were all the right-hand side waistbands of the cheerleader skirts Cordy and her minions were wearing. Without even feeling anything until it was too late, these slashed girls' skirts slid down to their white socks, entangling the legs of Cordelia, Aphrodesia, and Harmony so that they all simultaneously lost their balance and crashed together onto the hallway floor, their panties exposed to nearly the entire school switching classes for next period.

Also there was Principal Snyder in the foulest mood of his entire life. His classic '64 Ford Mustang with the personalized license place proudly boasting it belonged to the Snydman had been defaced last night so badly that it was unrepairable! Even the engine itself was partly missing! If he couldn't mete out the death penalty onto those vile culprits responsible for sullying the very treasure he loved more than anything else, he was going to make everybody nearby pay!

Staring in shock at where those three girls on the floor were acting so brazenly as if they actually thought they could get away with this, Snyder roared at the top of his lungs, "CHASE! YOU OTHER TWO! DETENTION! NOW! AND PULL UP YOUR PANTS!"

Rupert Giles spent the next five minutes back at his desk chair polishing his glasses while waiting for those little idiots to stop laughing. When he decided the best he was going to get were the ongoing giggles from Buffy, Willow, and Xander, the Englishman replaced his glassed and peered disapprovingly over them at this chortling trio.

"Getting back to my original question: why do you still have your Halloween characters' abilities?"

In between his snickers, Xander just managed to get out, "I figure Dr. Drakken had something to do with this. I remember he wasn't all that sure breaking the statuette would work, so to cover his bets, he had Shego toss that two-headed thing nearly up to the ceiling. When it was in the air, he hit the switch on his dimensional hopper so those Kim Possible characters went back to their normal reality just when the Janus spell ended after it smashed onto the floor. Because all three of us who had on Ethan's costumes were there with Blue-Guy's gadget, it must've backfired in some way like his inventions usually do. Only this time, it worked out way for the better."

Giles lifted an impressed eyebrow at that surprisingly well-reasoned explanation.

He still pointed with some trepidation at the innocently-lurking contraption placed on the library table's surface in front of Xander. It showed no signs whatsoever of its capabilities, including how it'd led three teenagers in their new bodies to a certain costume shop in downtown Sunnydale. "Are you saying that thing still works?"

"Actually," Xander mused, eyeing Dr. Drakken's creation with the classic Ford mustang emblem attached to its near side, "I think I can improve it."

Under the rest of the room's confused attention, Xander reached out to expertly shift a few wires in the tangle of electrical cords surrounding the car battery. Before anyone else could object or even lunge to stop him, Xander then pressed the big red switch.

An immense white glow promptly formed in a circle on the library floor directly underneath the four people there. Every hair on the heads of Willow, Giles, Buffy, and Xander also stood straight up, crackling with electrical sparks. Fortunately, these special effects lasted no more than a couple of seconds before they abruptly ended, returning everything in the library to its original setting.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO, YOU WANKER?!" bellowed Giles springing up from his chair, beating out Buffy and Willow anxiously checking their hair for any damage. They all glared at the sheepish boy looking around at his angry friends.

Sounding exactly like Drew Lipsky after one of his more spectacular disasters, Xander offered, "Uhhhh…sealed the Hellmouth? Like, forever?"

Collapsing back into his chair, Giles stared slack-jawed at someone just who'd accomplished a supremely impossible magical feat. His stupor was cut short by Buffy hissing in horrified vehemence at Xander, "Are you _nuts?!_ I watched the show too, and Drakken's gizmos always went kerflooey!"

"Yeah, that bothered me a lot," Xander frowningly nodded. "I mean, if he's so smart, how come he didn't take it into account and directed the backfiring catastrophe to where it'd do some good?"

There was a short pause in the library. Willow in due course ended the room's silence with a cautious, "Er, Xan…just _where_ did you send any possible repercussions of what you just did?"

Xander shrugged. "Beats me. It'll probably go after whoever last meddled with it, but there wasn't exactly a big stamped claim on the Hellmouth saying 'Property of—' Hey, what was that?"

Nobody answered Xander right then and there, with all of the library's occupants instead concentrating more on listening to the echo of the thunderous rumble coming from outside the school.

About a minute earlier, Mayor Richard Wilkins had been reading with approval the front-page story of the _Sunnydale Press_ how a good many trick-or-treaters had been affected by a gas leak on Halloween night, experiencing hallucinations and other symptoms which soon wore off without any ill effects afterwards. Excellent, no need to sacrifice the reporter's family for disobeying the mayor's orders. After all, they'd do equally fine for Thanksgiving, if necessary.

At that point, a massive portal churning with tremendous dark magic popped into existence inside Wilkins' office. The century-old sorcerer who'd corrupted the Hellmouth for personal power which in the end would hopefully turn him into an Olvikan demon gawked at what could be nothing else but his instant doom.

Just before the portal discharged its vastly destructive energies which in another Sunnydale would've collapsed the entire city but now were limited years early into reducing by a massive explosion the entire top third of City Hall where an evil politician and his demonic flunkies were instantly turned into paste, Mayor Wilkins managed to get out a last despairing, "Golly!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know the two series mostly didn't air at the same time. Just pretend one of them's an AU and appeared earlier or later, your choice. This chapter's title comes from the following episode 'Kim Possible: A Stitch In Time.'

[The villains are discussing how best to use their newly-acquired time travel ability]

Dr. Drakken: I have run a complete analysis of Kim Possible's life, and have calculated the exact day when she will be most vulnerable.

Shego: Sounds smart.

Dr. Drakken: We must go undercover, using this juvenator.

Shego: Juvenator? Wh-wh-what's a juvenator?

[Drakken activates the juvenator, which turns him into a 4-year-old]

Young Drakken: Cool.

Shego: Okay, just got dumb.


End file.
